memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Challenger/Command Performance/Teaser
Challenger is at warp five point two. In the mess hall the crew are having breakfast as Lieutenant Rubin walks into the mess and gets a cup and puts it into the protein resequencer, and presses the button. Coffee, black Lieutenant Rubin says as he gives the computer a command. It finishes pouring the liquid and he takes it and sips on it, as he walks over to the table where Commander Mitchell, Ensign Hendricks are sitting at. Hey guys Ethan says as he looks at them. Julia smiles. Hey, look who's finally awake Julia says as she looks at him. He snickers. I forgot to set my alarm clock Ethan says as he looks at them. Julia looks at him. Don't worry Lieutenant I'll let it slide for now Julia says as she looks at him. On the bridge Lieutenant Commander Granger sits in the Captain's Chair while Captain Dunsel is in his quarters sleeping. The sensors beep as an Ensign looks at the sensors. Commander sensors are picking up a distress call from Terra Nova, their reporting their under attack by two Romulan Warbirds the young Ensign says as he looks at the console sensor read outs and then at Commander Granger. Granger activates the com. Senior officers report to the bridge helm alter course Commander Granger says as she looks at Ensign Kaye who was given a second shift by Commander Granger. Kaye inputs commands into the helm console. Aye, Commander course altered Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console then turns to Commander Granger. The Challenger slows to impulse speed and approaches the M-Class planet. On the bridge Captain Dunsel is in the Captain's Chair as the viewer shows the planet. Scanners Captain Dunsel says as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Commander Mitchell looks at her console. No Romulan vessels but we couldn't put pass them to be cloaked Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the console and then at Captain Dunsel. Dunsel turns to Ensign Hendricks. Open a channel Captain Dunsel says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. Channel open Captain Ensign Hendricks says as she looks at him. He gets up from the chair. Terra Nova colony this is Roy Dunsel Captain of the United Earth ship Challenger, we're responding to your distress call please respond Captain Dunsel says as he looks at the viewer. Dunsel walks to the lift. Commander you're with me, Rubin you've got the bridge Captain Dunsel says as he heads towards the turbolift. Granger looks at him. Captain, why not put me in command you'll need a security officer Commander Granger says as she looks at him. He looks at her. That won't be necessary, and I choice who's in command of this ship while me and the Commander are off the ship Captain Dunsel says as he joins Commander Mitchell in the lift and closed the door. Lieutenant Rubin sits in the Captain's chair. The shuttlepod lands, and two crescent moons hang in the sky. Wow never knew how wonderful this place is after Captain Archer helped restore the colony Commander Mitchell says as she looks around the place. Captain Dunsel opens his communicator. Dunsel to Challenger we're down but so far we've not seen anyone yet, maintain sensors scans and have Pod two ready in case we need that back up Captain Dunsel says as he spoke into the communicator. Aye, sir Lieutenant Rubin says over the Captain's Communicator. Dunsel closes his communicator. Then all of the sudden two men appear with weapons as they get out their phase pistols. Drop them or you die The man said as he aims his weapon at them. They dropped their phase pistols and they're taken away.